


Marriage: A Skimmons Tale

by Madwolf023



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffity fluff fluff FLUFF, Fluffy, Marriage, SERIOUSLY ALL THE FLUFF, Wedding, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwolf023/pseuds/Madwolf023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Simmons are getting married. Not much else to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage: A Skimmons Tale

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically we all know what happened today, with the SCOTUS deciding that Gay Marriage is constitutional, or rather that the bans on Gay Marriage is unconstitutional. More importantly, in about two to three months, I will be going to three weddings, one after the next after the next. Three days three weddings. 
> 
> (I love my friends dearly, but right now I want to strangle them, especially since they are spanning three different states. Not too far from each other, but far enough to make it a pain.) 
> 
> But enough about me. The rash of wedding invitations and my need for Fluffy wedding fics have lead to this little drabble.
> 
>  
> 
> Non-betaed, and originally posted on Tumblr, at http://madwolf023prompts.tumblr.com/

The first thought that passed through Jemma Simmons head was that Skye had never looked better. Standing there in a tuxedo, looking all prim and proper. Her hair was cascading down like a waterfall. Jemma knew that if Skye heard her thoughts the taller woman would start breaking down into laughter. But Jemma was allowed to be overly sentimental. It was their wedding day after all. 

Jemma smiled softly as she remembered the course of events that led them to this day.

* * *

_“Will you marry me?” Skye asked, no preamble, no fuss. Just her and Jemma standing together in the lab. Jemma blinked. “I know I’m supposed to have a ring and everything, but I figured why the hell not? I mean we basically are already married. We sleep in the same bed, don’t have sex every night, which by the way we should totally change, have a house together, pay our bills, have a kid, well technically he’s your kid, and did I ever thank you about adopting, you know my feelings on the, sorry distracted. Right, we have a kid, planning on adopting another one, I mean, we do all these old married people things and I don’t even mind, and-” Jemma cut Skye’s rambling off with a kiss._

_“Yes. Of course yes.” Jemma said, with a grin that was still spreading. “I still expect rings though.” She commented, pulling Skye into another kiss. Needless to say, not much else was said for the next while._

* * *

_A few weeks later the two of them were curled up on their bed, matching rings on their hands, looking over wedding preparations. For as much as Jemma had learned to ‘go with the flow’ she still liked being prepared. It was nice to be prepared. And weddings were all about preparations. Skye had been godsend when it came to taking care of their precious adopted baby boy. (Adrian, who was their seven year old ring bearer). She knew how to be more instinctive while Jemma tried so desperately hard to analyze everything, not sure how to handle certain situations. But for this? Jemma was perfect for. Sure it was stressful, but it was a good stressful. The fact that Skye was here made it better. Skye grounded her to the fact that yes, they were getting married._

_“I’m going to wear a tux.” Skye said, to which Jemma shot her an inquisitive glance. “Because it’s a lesbian marriage, one of us has to wear a tux, and that’s going to be me.” She stated defiantly. Jemma rolled her eyes but refrained from pointing out that they could both wear dresses, there was nothing wrong with that. But, there was a twinkle in Skye’s eyes, as if she wanted Jemma to challenge her. Having long ago given up on not being dragged into Skye’s bad girl shenanigans (Which these days were more focused on Skye wanting to have sex with Jemma) Jemma finally relented on asking the question she knew Skye wanted her to ask._

_“Why can’t I wear the tux?” Her voice was laced with amusement. If Skye wanted to wear a tux, then she could, Jemma wasn’t going to stop her. Jemma loved Skye, and what Skye wore didn’t matter. She could wear Jeans and a T-Shirt for all that Jemma cared. What mattered was that Skye was there.  
_

_“Because I want to have fun getting you out of your wedding dress.” Jemma once again rolled her eyes before kissing Skye.  
_

_“You are incorrigible” Skye merely wagged her eyebrows in response and the wedding preparations were put on hold as Jemma pulled Skye back to her, capturing her lips once again.  
_

* * *

_“So I was thinking.” Skye said,as Jemma washed the dishes from dinner. Coulson and May had joined them, with Coulson wanting to spend time with his favorite (and only at this point) grandchild. “I want AC to officiate the wedding.” She stated. Jemma merely nodded, expecting for Coulson, the father figure in Skye’s life for so long now, to have a major role in the wedding proceedings. “Fitz is obviously going to be the best man, I mean he is our best friend after all.” Jemma once again nodded. “Bobbi is the Maid of Honor, and Lance is the bartender? I really am not sure what role he’s playing, but apparently he’s part of the wedding. Everyone has their place in it. But the one thing I don’t know about the wedding is who is walk you up to the altar?” Skye asked. Jemma paused, her hands clutching the sponge tightly. Her own father and mother had passed away years ago. There was also the unspoken agreement that Skye would be at the Altar, while Jemma would walk up. Even though it had been years since she had last done so, Skye still worried that she might run away, not able to take the commitment._

_“I don’t know.” Jemma finally answered, her eyes gazed downwards, trying to hold back the tears. Everything else had been thought of, except for this. And ironically enough it was Skye who noticed this. The same Skye who had never been to a wedding in her entire life._

_“I could walk up the aisle, I mean AC would certainly love to walk me I’m sure. And I won’t run away. And we can get someone else to officiate the wedding.” Skye said, noticing Jemma’s ‘I’m about to freak out over this’ face.  
_

_“You don’t have to darling” Jemma said. “I don’t need-”_  
  
“I’ll do it.” A voice suddenly came from behind them, causing Jemma and Skye to both jump. They had forgotten that May was with them in the house. Or rather they had assumed that May would be playing with Adrian.   


_“I can’t possibly incon-” Jemma started before May fixed her stare at Jemma, shutting her up instantly. Even after all these years May was still the most intimidating person she knew. And she had met the Black Widow. (Funny story, that led to a friendship and the Avenger’s invitation to the wedding. Thor was amused by it all, promising to bring the finest Asgard mead. Tony Stark was paying for the entire thing (honeymoon included, with a note saying to send him videos if he was going to pay, and another note by Pepper telling them to ignore Tony and to have fun). Hawkeye was going to see how much trouble he could cause (or so Natasha had told Jemma). The rest of them were coming, but Jemma wasn’t sure what to expect from them.)_

_“I’ll do it.” May said again. “On one condition. Me, Maria, and Phil get the house while you two go honeymooning and look after Adrian.” Both Jemma and Skye merely nodded as May left the Kitchen._

_“That was a thing.” Was the only comment Skye made after May left._

* * *

“Nervous?” May’s voice brought Jemma to the present. There was a small smirk on the distinguished agent’s face, and Jemma shook her head.

“No. Happy.” Was her answer, as she continued up to the altar. Normally she would have looked to see who had attended the wedding, but right now all she had was eyes for Skye. Everything else faded away. Coulson reading something, Adrian bringing up the rings (One of which fell away and led to a search before it was decided that the wedding could go on with only one of the rings. No one had the heart to tell Adrian who was so proud of his participation, that Fitz actually had the rings, and his rings were more for show.) This was all (almost) forgotten as Jemma looked into Skye’s eyes, her beautiful eyes. Then Skye went to speak. 

“Jemma. I know I told you that we were going to do traditional wedding vows, but I decided that I wanted to do something else. I have all these things I wanted to tell you. And I can’t, because we would be dead before I finished. But I did compile an abbreviated list. First I love you. I love you so much that it physically hurts sometimes, but if we were ever separated it would break my heart. And that would hurt a million times more.” Jemma was barely holding back the tears, as Skye continued to press onwards. “When I first met you I was sure you were just a bunny that wandered out of the woods and found a sweater set. You were all sciency, and I never thought in a million years that you could love someone like me-” The rest of Skye’s vows was cut out by Jemma practically throwing herself at Skye and kissing her. Coulson coughed, and Jemma and Skye parted, Jemma turning red, and Skye grinning like the cat who got the canary. 

“I’m guessing that the rest of this ceremony is pointless, as I’m sure that Jemma’s vows will result in the same. So I’m pronouncing you wife and wife. And since you already kissed, I guess we don’t need that part.” Jemma and Skye just laughed as they made their way off the Altar. Leave it to Skye to make this ceremony a little less formal then what Jemma had hoped for the ceremony to be. And she honestly wouldn’t have it anyway other way, Jemma mused as Skye draped her arm around her as people wished congratulations to the happy couple.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts.
> 
> 1) I’ve only been to one wedding in my entire life.
> 
> 2) I was seven-ish at the time. So my knowledge on Weddings is very spotty
> 
> 3) The story of Adrian losing the rings is a real one. That was me. I lost my uncles ring, and was so upset about it that I almost cried during the wedding. Instead we spent three hours searching for it after the ceremony, only to never find it. It wasn’t until years later that I was told that the real rings were held onto by the best man.
> 
> 4) The line about Jemma Simmons: ‘you were just a bunny that wandered out of the woods and found a sweater set.’ Is not my own. I forgot who I stole that from, but I want to give credit where credit is due. So if anyone remembers/knows, don’t hesitate to tell me. It was a Skimmons fic, and that’s all I remember. I tweaked it a bit to suit the vow thing, but the general purpose of the line is not my own.
> 
> 5) Originally there was a scene where Jemma was writing her own vows and Skye found out about it. I removed it instead for Skye’s vows. Mostly because I wasn’t sure what I wanted Jemma’s vows to say, and I had Skye’s vows written out. (Which is also why she kissed Skye, interrupting the process. So I could get out of having her do the vows)
> 
> 6) Skye’s full vows: “Jemma. I know I told you that we were going to do traditional wedding vows, but I decided that I wanted to do something else. I have all these things I wanted to tell you. And I can’t, because we would be dead before I finished. But I did compile an abbreviated list. First I love you. I love you so much that it physically hurts sometimes, but if we were ever separated it would break my heart. And that would hurt a million times more. When I first met you I was sure you were just a bunny that wandered out of the woods and found a sweater set. You were all sciency, and I never thought in a million years that you could love someone like me. I was an orphaned kid with millions of trust issues. And as much as I love the team, you were the one who brought each of the trust issues down. And now I have the absolute pleasure of being your wife for the rest of eternity. And no, I don’t want you to go on about how that’s impossible. But I want you to know that I will spend every day proving that I am worthy of your love, and if a day ever comes where I fail in my duty to you, then I want you to know that no matter what I will always love you, even if you have to leave me for your own good. I will always love you.”
> 
> 7) Skye’s proposal was based off a family friends story once. She was living with her boyfriend for six years, and he was just like, why aren’t we married? She didn’t really know, and so they got married. 
> 
> 8) Adrian Simmons, along with Phil Calvin Simmons and Mei Simmons (Adrian and Mei are adopted, Phil Calvin is born as a mixture of Jemma’s, Skye’s and Fitz’s DNA and carried by Jemma, which will be explained in a later story), has been with Jemma and Skye for around three years now, as they adopted him when he was three and a half. 
> 
> 9) The next story I plan on writing is another Skimmons, which will feature all of the children and be fluffy as hell. Then I will continue on Nowhere Special and finally finish writing ‘With a Little Help from My Friends’, the Life is Strange fanfic I’m writing. Note that they probably won’t be out in that order.
> 
> 10) This is to celebrate the SCOTUS gay marriage decision. (In case it needed to be said again)


End file.
